


Moose and His Little Shit

by Sassy_Dinosaur



Series: Headcanons [25]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Established Relationship, Headcanon, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:07:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26016229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sassy_Dinosaur/pseuds/Sassy_Dinosaur
Summary: Just some Samifer headcanons
Relationships: Lucifer/Sam Winchester
Series: Headcanons [25]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/569809
Kudos: 16





	Moose and His Little Shit

**Author's Note:**

> This was requested on my headcanon Tumblr

**Who hogs the duvet**

Lucifer cause he’s a little shit and loves to have Sam spoon him

**Who texts/rings to check how their day is going**

Lucifer. He just pops in whenever and hangout fort awhile

**Who’s the most creative when it comes to gifts**

Sam, since a young child he’s been making gifts for Dean and his dad. The habit never really stopped, he found that people (especially Dean) appreciate hand made gifts better than store-bought ones.

**Who gets up first in the morning**

Does it count as getting up first if you never slept in the first place? I feel like angels don’t  _ need _ to sleep but like to indulge in human ways every once in a while. Sam, as we know, has insomnia and doesn’t sleep. So, this could go either way. If both did sleep through the night, Lucifer gets up first.

**Who suggests new things in bed**

Lucifer jokingly. Sam seriously

**Who cries at movies**

Both, but Lucifer cries harder

**What they’re like when they’re sick**

Sam: As we’ve seen, Sam will try to hide his illness until someone finds out and verbally kicks his ass. Lucifer has tried again and again to make Sam see that he isn’t weak for being sick, that taking a sick day won’t end the world (bad choice of words on his part) but Sam doesn’t agree.

Lucifer: Angel (devil) sickness is a doozie. Almost no literature on what to do with a sick profound being in the bunker, so they just wing it. Lucifer gets all grumpy and whiney. He just wants to get better and banish whatever got him sick into eternal nothingness. Sam has to have the patience of a saint when Lucifer is sick, or else he’ll be trying to smother him with a pillow by day two.

**Who gets jealous easiest**

LUCIFER!

**Who collects something unusual**

I like the idea of Sam saving Lucifer’s fallen feathers stuffing a pillow with them

**Who takes the longest to get ready**

They take about the same amount of time. Sam just needs to roll out of bed, finger combs his hair, and change his clothes. Lucifer rolls out of bed, and magic mojos into new clothes.

**Who is the tidiest and organized**

Sam, thank you very much. He is constantly on Lucifer’s ass about how much of a slob he is

**Who gets most excited about the holidays**

Neither

**Who is the big spoon/little spoon**

They switch, but as I said before Lucifer likes Sam spooning him and has no problem stealing blankets to get his cuddles

**Who gets most competitive when playing games and/or sports**

Dean. Sam doesn’t really get into videogames and running is a therapy for him so Lucifer doesn’t tag along. Lucifer likes to pick on Dean and goad him into playing Super Smash Bros with him

**Who starts the most arguments**

They’ve got a lot of baggage between them and have hurt each other repeatedly. Sometimes that hurt bubbles to the surface over something stupid and a screaming match starts. Usually, it’s Sam that  _ starts  _ it, however, it’s normally triggered by something Lucifer says/does

**Who suggests that they buy a pet**

SAM! Get this poor man a dog already!

**What couple traditions they have**

Every anniversary Sam and Lucifer go out and get a devils food cake and each that shit while watching shitty religious horror movies about the devil and laugh their asses off at how bad they are and the horrible takes on Lucifer

**What tv shows they watch together**

Whatever is on, maybe some cartoons or a documentary

**Another couple they hang out with**

Cas and Dean

**How they spend time together as a couple**

Researching, spooning, having hot sex

**Who made the first move**

I wanna say Sam did because Lucifer was too scared after everything that’s happened between them

**Who brings flowers home**

Sam picks flowers for Lucifer on the way home from his morning runs

**Who is the best cook**

Sam can make a mean Caesar salad

**Who snores**

I honestly can’t see either of them snoring

**Author's Note:**

> https://www.tumblr.com/blog/sassy-headcanons  
> https://www.tumblr.com/blog/sassy-imagines  
> https://www.tumblr.com/blog/sassy-0-dinosaur


End file.
